It is well known in the vehicle industry that certain rotary accessory devices are often used in connection with vehicle motors. Two such well-known accessory devices are alternators and starter motors. Alternators are used in connection with an engine and are belt driven by the engine. Alternators have internal components, which when rotated supply electrical power to a vehicle and/or an engine. Alternators are typically removably but rigidly mounted via a bracket to the engine block or the chassis of the vehicle. In many cases, where a standard type of alternating mounting arrangement is used, the alternator has “ears” with holes that are mounted onto a post or belt attached to the vehicle. This permits pivoting of the alternator so that the alternator can be pivoted around the post against the belt tension in order to install and remove belts, and provide a suitable tension when the belt is installed.
Starter motors are electrical motors, which are typically removably but rigidly mounted to an engine or transmission easing. The starter motor has an electrically driven pinion gear extending from the starter motor that engages a component (typically gears on the flywheel of the engine) in order to be able to rotate the crankshaft of the engine to start it. There is a wide range of attachment mechanisms for attaching said starter motor.
Retailers and component rebuilders are faced with a high percentage of the components that are returned for warranty work, even though the components are actually working properly. This warranty problem. can cost the industry millions of dollars each year. Thus, a need exists for an accurate and easy to use alternator and starter tester and method in order to accurately diagnose the problem. Also, a need exists for verifying that the components that are returned for warranty work are still under warranty by the manufacturer or the supplier. Further, a need exists for tracking and verifying that the warranty work is done correctly with validated results.